


You Can Only Hope

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk/Bro just wanted to be an okay bro, Gen, Jake is kinda a d-bag tbh, Sadstuck, bro is so lonely, but that's hard when a puppet it telling him to throw his baby bro out a window, i wrote this cause everyone hates bro, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: You can't do this. You wish someone would help you. All you could do was hope this turns out okay. ((It doesn't.))





	

You didn't ask for this. Hell, no one deserved this. Sure you weren't the best kid, avoided people, didn't listen to the sisters at the orphanage you were stuck in, but even you don't deserve this.

You wrapped your arms further around the small body in your arms, feeling it breathe slowly.

You couldn't take care of a kid. You couldn't even take care of yourself. You hardly ate, slept on a cot that resided in the corner of your one bedroom apartment, you worked two jobs and never got a wink of sleep.

You couldn't take care of a kid.

You looked down at the child in your arms, hardly believing he was even here. The little thing had appeared from some sort of meteor, you almost had left him. If it weren't for the screaming voice in your head, you would've left him to the police's care.

You didn't know what to do. Cal, the damn prick, was telling you about how badly you're going to fuck this up. His shrill voice telling you each and every mistake you'll make.

You can't listen to him anymore, you shouldn't have to start with, but you were a lonely kid, and he was the only one who'd talk to you.

You couldn't even drink yet, you weren't even an adult.

You could be this kids brother, no way you were old enough to be his dad. It'd be easier to explain his lack of parents at least.

You watched the baby grab at your fingers, and you shuddered. You listened as a quiet voice told you that some day, when he's grab your fingers like this, you'd get so fed up, you'd throw him away from you.

You had left Cal in the only other room for a reason, but he was still talking.

You held onto the child, gently running a hand through his thin hair. He was so pale, and you didn't know if it was safe or not. What if he was sick? What if it's deadly? Was he going to watch a kid die?

You didn't have money for a hospital though, all you could do was assume the kid is albino.

You wish Jake would respond to your messages. You wish he had never even moved to that damned island. You wish he had told you why he suddenly never wanted to see or hear from you again.

You wish Roxy was here, telling you how to do this instead of living somewhere you couldn't reach her, getting drunk off her ass. You wish she would answer your calls and talk to you like she used to.

You wish Jane wasn't ill. You wished she was still pulling her silly pranks and still keeping Jake in line and making sure he had contact with others. You wished she was still sending you cookies and other baked goods on your birthday and at Christmas.

You wish you weren't so alone. A voice in the back of your mind told you that you weren't alone, Cal was here. You shoved the thought away and continued to watch your new brother play with your appendages.

"Hey lil man. I know you don't understand me, which is cool, I hardly understand me, but I want you to know something. One day, I'll probably lose it man, I'm already feeling like an insane piece of shit, puppets and shit screaming in my ears every time I do anything, but one day, when I loose too much of myself, I-I just wanna say sorry now, kid. You don't deserve this shit. Someone else should be taking care of you, not some scumbag, like me. I'm sorry, kid. I just hope that in the end, I can do something good for you," you knew you weren't talking to anything but air at this point, but it felt good to talk to the kid, let him know you felt just as bad about this as he might later on.

You take off you shades and tangle them in front of the kid, watching him reach up in fascination.

"You want these? You gonna wear a pair like mine someday? Gonna be just like your big bro, huh?" You couldn't help but crack a grin. The kid was babbling up a storm and slobbering all over your shades.

"What am I gonna call you?" You asked him, and he bit at your sunglasses.

"How about, Dave?" You thought, humming at the small child. When he made no complaints, you nodded to yourself, your grin still in place.

"Dave it is. You can call me bro. I'm gonna try my best to raise you, little man. Gonna teach you everything I was taught and everything I had to learn on my own. You're gonna be one badass little dude when you get older. I wasn't any sort of savior when I was growing up, and I never will be, but one day kid, you're gonna be a hero. I hope you're not like me, talking up a storm to thin air-" you heard a cackle come from Cal, "cause then we'd have two loud mouths, and we don't need that."

You rested against the wall and sighed. You had work tomorrow at four in the morning and it was already almost twelve at night. You needed to sleep. You headed to your room, pulling your shades from Dave's small hands. When you placed him down on the cot, surrounding him with blankets so he couldn't roll off, he reached out for you.

You laid down around him, staring at the picture you kept next to your "bed". It was the first photo Jake had sent of himself to you. You used to treasure that thing, hold the frame to your chest and imagine Jake coming and picking you up from the orphanage. Jake taking you on adventures with him, so you were never lonely again.

Jake never came, and he will never come, he left and isn't coming back.

You lay the picture down, deciding that you'd put it in a box or drawer later. You didn't need the heartache.

You curled your arms back around Dave and felt your own breathing start to even out, sleep over taking you.

You could only hope that everything would be okay.


End file.
